Chapter 04: Escort Cardinal Borgia (Pt.1)
Story Prologue Isler: 7.. it pains me greatly that I would have to call you that. Kurt: I am part of 422 now, do not concern yourself with such matters. Crowe: The mission I'm about to hand you now has been given to you on Major General Isler's instructions. Isler: There are complicated matters at play here. You are the only ones that we can hand this mission to. This is the Cardinal of the Yggdist church, His Eminence Gennaro Borgia. Borgia: A pleasure. Isler: His Eminence has come from the Yggdist head church in the Empire on matters of peace. But the Commander-in-Chief for the Gallian war, Maximillian, is a ruthless dictator who would not consider a peaceful resolution. It is important that we escort His Eminence back into Empire lands without being spotted by any Imperial guards. Isler: This is where you come in. You will play the part of the escort for His Eminence's safety. Borgia: In times of peace, it would have been possible for us to ask for an official permit and done this in daylight. But it is unfortunate that war has spread this fast that nothing can remain quite as simple. Our countries have become locked in a bitter hatred as we speak. We seek a quick end to the war. Soldiers and politicians are not the ones suffering the most.. it is the citizens. Borgia: I'm willing to risk my life for the citizens. If you could understand my position, would you lend me your assistance? Kurt: Yes, gladly. Isler: I was certain you'd agree to it. Ahh, it saddens me that I cannot speak your name. Kurt: I was a soldier bound by orders before. Nothing has changed. You can leave the mission in my hands. Isler: Please. this concerns the fate of Gallia herself. As this is a secretive operation, you will be left to fend for yourselves. Do your best. I'm keeping my attention on you no matter which squad you may be relocated to. Crowe: Be certain to prioritize His Eminence's will during the escort. Got it? Kurt: Roger that. Kurt: Tomorrow, we will be escorting His Eminence Borgia, our target is the border. 56: Wait a moment, are you saying we're going to cross the border? This must be a joke, I wasn't born with enough lives for such a stupid mission. 21: Even if we manage to succeed in breaking through the border, how are we even supposed to get back? We've got no backup and no support! Amy: Why is everyone giving up before even trying! We need to protect His Eminence! Can't we put in more effort? Riela: Wow, you're really motivated for this Giulios: Are you a member of the Yggdist church, Amy? Gusurg: Yggdism.. Is that the one that worships Valkyria? Amy: That's right! His Eminence is a really wonderful man! That last time he came over to Gallia, everyone lined up in the city just to hear his speech! Riela: His Eminence Borgia is a famous person isn't he... Giulios: It would make sense why he snuck over then, everyone would make a huge fuss.. Kurt: His influence over the Imperial army would be a hindrance to our goals. Amy: The teachings of Borgia are easy to understand, it's a great hit with the people. No matter how hopeless the future looks, there's always a way out. Riela: That does sound easy to understand. Amy: I entered the church because of my father. Giulios: So, did your father receive salvation? Amy: Not.. yet.. probably. 56: I'd say. Kurt: We set out at noon tomorrow. Everyone, get ready by then. Chapter Brief We will now proceed with the mission to escort His Eminence over the border. Protect the carriage that carries Borgia until it reaches the Empire border. We have confirmation that the Imperials have set up a border patrol. There is nothing else you can rely on except your wits in order to sneak past the Imperial checkpoints that have been set up. It is expected that we will encounter resistance along the way, but our top priority remains the safety of the carriage. Break through and shake them off to your best efforts. We cannot hand over Borgia to the enemy. Use speed and caution and perform your duties. Event Kurt: Okay. I'm almost done shopping. Guess all that's left is the candy... -- Man: Don't be late! The time of departure is already past! Woman: Please wait! My child isn't with me! Man: Leave now! It's not an excursion! Kurt: The people are evacuating.. They must be going south.. -- Man: You! Give me back that watch you stole! (Zeri): I told you I don't know no watch. Man: You're the most suspicious around here, filthy Darcsen. (Zeri): What..? You think I'd steal just because I'm Darcsen? Man: Of course, you people are all thieves and murderers. (Zeri): Don't speak of us as criminals! If you won't take back-..!! Kurt: Wait there, chew one of these and calm down. (Zeri): What do you want! Are you trying to make a fool of me as well! Kurt: Just do it! Don't swallow it though. (Zeri): ...nggh, what's the point! (crunch) Man: Mind your own business! He's stolen my watch! (Zeri): I do not steal! Kurt: I said calm down. You be quiet for a bit. (Zeri): ... Kurt: Your stolen watch, is it expensive? Man: It's made of gold! I left it in my pocket and this man stole it! Kurt: There's no shortage of people here. Are there any witnesses to him stealing your watch? Man: He was quick! Kurt: So you noticed your watch was stolen from the start, and started following him all the way here? Man: Yeah, I'm sure of it. Kurt: So the watch must still be on his body, am I mistaken? Man: ... Kurt: Let's search him then. If the golden watch isn't found on him, you will apologize sincerely to him, we have a deal? Man: Say sorry?! You must be kidding! Why the hell would a Darcsen deserve it! Kurt: You've made accusations of him being a thief loudly in public haven't you? Man: Shut up! Stupid meddling man! Remember this! Kurt: I thought it'd be more trouble than this, but he pulled away pretty quickly. (Zeri): Why.. did you help a Darcsen like me? Kurt: I didn't intend to. I just thought you were doing a pathetic job of proving your own innocence, getting riled up for no reason. (Zeri): ..What?! You're one of them as well aren't you! Looking down on us Darcsens! Kurt: Me look down on you? The opposite, actually, I have much to thank the Darcsen for. (Zeri): Thank? Kurt: What I am now is all thanks to a single Darcsen man, who saw in me when others didn't. (Zeri): ..! Kurt: He is a good man, and it is not just me, the rest of the squad thinks he is trustworthy as well. (Zeri): That Darcsen's a man of the military? Kurt: Yes he is. (Zeri): ..the military.. Kurt: Have I got you interested in the army? Hold that thought, injustices happen on a daily basis. (Zeri): Huh? Kurt: You're evacuating, aren't you? In that case, you'd best focus on survival. (Zeri): ... Battle |-|Route A= Keeper Matz | coord = Area 3 }} Story Mission Briefing An enemy infantry group has been encountered in the forests while on the mission to escort Borgia across the border. Lancers and AT bunkers have been spotted in the enemy formation. Pay attention to enemy anti-armor fire as you send the armored carriage for the location marked in Area 4. Lastly, the area is confirmed to be under bombardment by the enemy, use caution. Strategy Mission Banter Kurt: To all squad members, our goal is to get through that bombardment and reach the marked area on the map. Our only purpose is to get Borgia through safely, the protection of the carriage is our top priority, so make sure to keep the enemy away from it. Borgia: Commander, I am in your hands. May the watchful eyes of the Valkyrur be upon you. Kurt: Enemy lancers and tanks coming for our vehicle will be your top priority for removal. Move out! Your tank has been modified into the APC here, so you have to begin from Area 1. Begin by deploying your favorite frontliners into your main camp, and have Kurt as a class with high AP, you'll be using Direct Command to bring your people through that bombardment zone. Leave one Assault in your main camp here, losing this base is an immediate defeat. Phase 1 #Direct command and bring at two assaults with Kurt across the field. (Kurt may fall unconscious) #Clear the camp of enemies, take the camp. #Kill the lancer, move into the camp. #Move your Vehicle. #Move your Vehicle. #Move your Vehicle. (You should end up on the Northwest just outside the bombardment) Phase 2 #Deploy a new scout from the northeast base, make for the northwest base. Use your APC as cover, then toss a grenade that would knock the defender out of the camp boundary. #Control your APC, move close to the defender then fire your MG at his head at point blank, touch the flag and move the vehicle to the next area. #Deploy an assault and make for the area before the bombardment zone, clear any enemies here. #Move the APC just before the bombardment zone and stop. #Bring a Sniper in and stop him behind the APC. Phase 3 #Run your assault across the bombardment and use a grenade on the defender in the base. #Use your assault to kill the defender and take the flag. #Run your APC right across the field and go to the next area. #Deploy a new Assault here and clear it of defenders. #Deploy a Lancer and take a potshot at the opposite AT cannon, then crawl in the tall grass to the right. Phase 4 #Run your assault up ahead and take out any enemies in front of the AT cannon, if there are none, use a grenade on the defender behind the sandbag. #Move your APC up next to your Assault and use a Linked attack on the defender, stop behind the AT cannon. #Bring your lancer up and fire at the back of the AT cannon #Destroy the AT cannon with your lancer, take the flag, withdraw. #Clear out enemies around the camp. Phase 5 #Move the APC into the objective. Rewards |-|Route B= Story Mission Briefing An enemy mechanized battlegroup has been encountered in the city while on the mission to escort Borgia across the border. Tanks have been spotted in the enemy formation. Pay attention to enemy anti-armor fire as you send the armored carriage for the location marked in Area 4. Strategy You'll need to have a defender in base so leave an Assault in 3H. Bring Kurt in as a scout and deploy a lancer and another assault in 3F and 3G. Phase 1 #Move your APC full ahead, running over the enemy cover then fire at the defender. Move ahead, and stop in front of the enemy tank. #Use Direct Command and finish off the defender, bringing along your Assault and Lancer. #Use your lancer to destroy the tank. #Use your assault to take out the camp defender. #Take the camp. #Move your APC to the next area. #Deploy an assault here and take out the defender. Phase 2 #Use your vehicle and move northward as much as possible. #Bring a scout in and make for the north camp. #Use a grenade on the camp defender. #Take the camp. Withdraw. #Move the vehicle to the next area. #Deploy a lancer and take the west pass. Phase 3 #Take out the north tank using your lancer. #Deploy an assault and take out the scout attempting to take your base. Move forward and end turn in front of the next enemy. #Move your APC forward and use a link attack to kill the enemy. #Use the rest of your CPs moving the APC to the objective. Rewards Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions